An Ambassador's Betrayal Condensed Version
by Koujo
Summary: Princess Small Lady Serenity makes a friend with a girl named Eaqua. But is Eaqua all she says she is? I think not.


@--{--- An Ambassador's Betrayal @--{---

- segment 1

  


author: Trio

finished: 1999

rated: PG-13

  


e-mail: kuraiko@hotmail.com

  


site: Stupidity: Should Be Painful

http://destined.to/koujo

  


  


I don't own Sailor Moon. I do however own my characters. Please if 

you wish to use one, e-mail me first so I know. Have fun and be sure to 

e-mail me at kuraiko@hotmail.com for tips, or flames. Thanks =) 

* Characters that are mine: Sailor Wisdom, Ambassador's daughter 

(Eaqua),all other ambassadors. PLUS ALL OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT 

NORMALLY IN THE STORY SAILOR MOON. Now if by some chance If I do duplicate a 

character without knowing it please e-mail me. Thanks!! 

I would have to recommend that you read my trilogy first, since I refer to it 

a lot. Thanx.

  


  


"Momma! Momma!" a young girl ran through the great white halls of the

palace. Not far from the fleeing teenager, a woman in blue was chasing after. 

The teenage girl was running and at the same time opening doors to see if her 

mother was inside.

"Your Highness, please stop!" called the woman in the blue uniform.

"Momma! Momma! Where are you momma!?!?" the girl called out desperately. 

She stopped to open a big door. It opened to much restraint. The girl 

peered inside, "Momma?"

"No." called a man from beyond the door.

"Dad. Where is Momma?"

"I think she is in her chamber, but Rini why are..." Rini left before 

the man could finish.

Shortly after a woman in the blue uniform opened the door, 

"Highness?"

"No she has gone to her majesty's chambers. But why is she going?"

"I have no idea majesty. I was helping her change into her gown 

like the queen asked when she just ran off calling for the queen."

"Well you had better catch her. Her majesty will be angry to see, 

she is not ready for the arriving ambassadors."

"Yes my king," the woman bowed and left to catch the little princess.

  


@--{--- @--{--- @--{--- @--{--- @--{--- @--{---

  


"Momma are you in here?" the young princess opened the door to her 

mother's room very slowly. And looked through the hole between the door and 

the wall.

"Yes Rini, I'm over here."

The young princess entered and walked to her mother. "Oh Momma 

they're here. Mars is telling them to land right now."

"Wonderful, but why aren't you ready?" the queen stood to look out 

her window.

Outside the door the woman in blue stopped, nodded to the woman in 

green and said, "Is she inside Jupiter?"

"Yes, Mercury she is." 

Mercury entered to see the queen and princess talking. "Majesty..."

"Mercury, why isn't her highness ready yet?"

"I am truly sorry majesty, but she left before I could find a dress 

for her."

"Never mind the ambassadors are landing."

"Yes my queen."

"Jupiter!" the Queen called.

And in a moment the doors opened, "Yes my queen?"

"Run Rini to her chambers. Make sure she finds a nice gown and meet 

us at the landing pad."

"Yes majesty," the green woman turned to her highness," come 

highness."

"Oh and Jupiter, Thank you." Jupiter smiled and bowed then turned 

with princess in hand and ran through the doors. Her majesty then turned to 

face her friend, "Mercury shall we greet our guests?"

"Yes my queen," Mercury had a smile on her lovely face.

  


Landing Pad Area.....

  


The Queen, King, Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Wisdom are all standing at 

the landing pad awaiting Jupiter and the Princess but also the arriving 

ambassadors.

"Serena where is Rini and Jupiter?" asked the King.

"I don't know Darien. I told them to hurry."

"Majesty I can call Jupiter if you would like?" said Venus.

"Thank you Venus," responded the great Queen.

"Of course my queen." Venus turned to her communicator, and was just 

about to call when Jupiter and Rini were seen running toward them. Jupiter 

and the young heir to the earth throne approached wearily.

"Majesty so sorry it took so long. Her highness could not pick a 

gown."

The queen smiled, "It's all right Jupiter at least you're both here." 

she turned to face Sailor Mars, "Mars tell the arrivals they have permission 

to land."

Mars bowed, "Yes majesty." Mars spoke into a control head set, "Ok 

control the queen has given the command. Set'm down smoothly." Soon after 

the first vesicle landed. Then a second, third, fourth and so on. Once 

landed the ship's doors opened and as ambassador stood ready to exit. As 

each walked toward the palace itself and the royal court, they bowed and 

stood in a line across from the palace occupants. Once all the ambassadors 

were together the queen made her speech.

"Hello and welcome to my humble home. I am Neo Queen Serenity, this 

is my husband Neo King Endymion," the queen gestured to her love, "and this 

our daughter Princess Small Lady Serenity," she now gestured to the small 

princess. "And these fine women are not only my dear friends, but my 

guardians, General Venus."

"Yes my queen, SCOUTS SOUND OFF!" Sailor Venus shouted at the top of 

her lungs to her friends. They could tell Venus was trying to look good in

front of all the ambassadors.

Sailor Mars stepped forward, "Hello and welcome to Crystal Tokyo. I 

am Sailor Mars. My powers are of the element fire." she bowed and stepped 

back into line.

Sailor Mercury came forward next, "Hello and welcome to Crystal Tokyo. 

I am Sailor Mercury. My powers are of the element Ice." Mercury moved back 

in line.

Next was Sailor Jupiter, "Hello and welcome to Crystal Tokyo. I am

Sailor Jupiter. My powers are of the elements thunder and lightning." She 

then went back to the line.

Then Sailor Wisdom, "Hello and welcome to Crystal Tokyo. I am Sailor 

Wisdom. My powers are of the element purity." she moved back.

"And I am Sailor Venus, or you may call me General Venus. I am the 

leader of the Sailor Soldiers. Welcome to Earth and the Crystal Palace of 

Crystal Tokyo. My powers are of the element love."

"Thank you Venus, now I'm sure all of you would like to get some 

rest before the ball tonight. So in groups of about 10 please go with one of 

my soldiers and they will lead you all to a room. Thank you all for coming 

and enjoy your time here." the royal court turned and left to the refuge of 

their home. And left the soldiers with the 57 ambassadors. Jupiter had 12 

in her group, Wisdom had 19 in her rather large group, Venus had 15 

ambassadors, Mars had a pleasing 13, and Mercury had the second largest group 

of 17. Once each woman had a group they all went different directions into 

the palace. Each of the warriors lead their groups to a room and in no 

time at all the Palace was filled with the chatter of people. Almost all the 

rooms were filled and the ball was to be held in four hours.

  


Majesties Chambers...

  


"I can't believe the amount of people who turned out for this ball!" 

the king said happily, he held a grin as large as his love for his queen on 

his face.

The Queen looked at the King then looked away. She gazed out the 

window at a pair of friends below laughing and giggling. She longed to be 

apart of that again.

The King moved forward and wrapped his arms around the one he loves 

and spoke softly into her ear, "You are and always will be their best friend."

"I know but I will never again have the privilege I once had."

"What do you mean?" the man turned his wife around so as to face her.

"Well, if I was not queen I could be down there right now and be apart 

of whatever they are doing. But no, I'm here." her looked as though to cry.

"Yes being here is just so terrible!" the King spoke not only 

sarcastically but a hint of pain was in his voice. For those words from his 

love hurt his soul, his very essence.

"No Darien being here with you is great, it's what I've always wanted. 

But that down there is so wonderful also. I just want to have it again." 

"Well maybe you can."

"How?"

"Maybe it is time for you to have a day off!"

"A day off?"

"Ya, a day for you and your friends. And you can take Rini with you. 

That way you, your friends and your daughter can spend a day together, away 

from the pressures of our now royal life."

"That sounds wonderful!"

"Well, it will have to wait till after the ball." They smiled at 

each other and kissed. As they kissed Luna and Artemis opened the door and 

walked in.

"Oh, sorry your majesties, do you want a minute?" asked Luna, as she 

looked away, so to give her friends a little privacy.

"No, Luna that won't be necessary!" the king spoke in the direction 

of his love. She smiled back and nodded.

"Luna is it time?"

"Yes it is my queen." Artemis bowed loyally to his King and Queen.

"Shall we go?"

"Course Serena." They smiled and walked out the door with Luna by the 

Queen's side and Artemis by the King's side.

  


Ball Room...

The ambassadors are already in the room. But none of them are 

dancing or eating, just standing talking awaiting the presence of the royal 

family. When finally the large white doors opened and revealed the great 

Earth rulers. (the first row; from right to left: Luna, Neo Queen Serenity, 

Princess Small Lady Serenity, Neo King Endymion, and Artemis. the back row; 

from rightto left: Sailor Wisdom, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus [General Venus], 

Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter).

The crowd began to cheer and clap their hands as the two rows of the 

Crystal Palace's occupants entered the great hall. The dance hall was 

flooded with the sound of clapping and the voices of happy people. The King 

and Queen both had big smiles on their faces as they walked through the doors 

hand-in-hand. Between the great lovers walked a small princess, however she 

did not have a smile at all, but a slight frown. The princess hated balls, 

and she knew this one was going to be extremely boring especially since there 

were no princes/princesses around her age of 15.

Her mother and father were now shaking the hands of all who wished to. 

But Rini's gaze was caught by a young ambassador around the age of 16, maybe 

a little bit older. She tried to walk over to the ambassador but her mother 

pulled at her arm, Rini turned her head around, her mother shook her head in 

disapproval then said, "Darling we mingle with guests after your father and I 

are seated at our thrones. You know that." Rini shook her head and stayed 

with her royal family. 

Behind her the 5 Sailor Soldiers noticed Rini's want to go mingle and 

it was Sailor Wisdom who spoke to her, "Princess do you see a person you 

know?"

"No."

"Then why..." her sentence was cut short by the king, who had turned 

to silence his warrior.

"Sailor Wisdom please," he said simply, not wanting to embarrass his 

friend. The 2 conversing friends silenced their tongues. But motions are 

just as good as voice, the princess pointed to a young female ambassador in 

the corner of the dance hall looking as trapped as the princess, Sailor 

Wisdom nodded and knew. After about 1 hour the royal family was seated at 

their own thrones. The Sailor Soldiers were standing around the back of them. 

Then the music started, and the king and queen stood from their 

throne and hand-in-hand they walked to the dance floor and began to dance. 

The dancing of the King and Queen signaled to the guests to also begin to 

dance. In moments the dance hall was full of dancing ambassadors and royals, 

but 2 young girls of noble birth were not. The Princess stood and walked 

over to the young girl she saw when she entered the dance hall, Small Lady 

found the girl in the same corner as before, her hands were behind her. 

Small Lady walked up to the girl closely and examined her, she had teal hair 

as long or maybe even longer than her mother's, it was tied back in an 

awesome braid, and brown eyes, the color of an autumn leave she was also tall 

and skinny. Small Lady stood beside the girl and said, "This is so boring 

isn't it?" 

The girl didn't look at the person who had addressed her, only

replied, "No."

Rini was confused now, "Then why do you look bored?"

"I'm watching." she then decided to look and her eyes went wide when 

the girl saw that the princess herself was talking to her and she was talking 

to her as a normal person, "Oh excuse me your royal highness," she bowed and 

stayed that way while she ended her sentence, "please your highness forgive 

me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Who may you be?"

"I am Ambassador Eaqua [A (like in ate) - qua (same as if you were 

to say aqua)] of Aquaria."

"Really?"

"NO," she hung her head down, "my mother is the ambassador but she

was busy so she sent me, but my name is true."

"Well then you're the ambassador of this trip aren't you?" 

"Yes, I suppose so." They smile at each other and a laugh more like 

a giggle vented from the two new friends. They smiled at each other. From 

behind the laughing girls a woman of power, reaches out a hand and lays it 

ever for gently on the princess's shoulder.

"Rini darling who is your friend?"

"This is Eaqua of Aquaria. She is filling in for her mother, the 

ambassador."

"I see. Why don't you invite her to breakfast so we can chat some 

more!?! I have to go now." The mighty queen drifted away and joined her 

extremely handsome husband.

The bright princess turned to her new found friend, "So Eaqua would 

you like to join my family and friends for breakfast tomorrow?"

"I'd love too," a lovely smile commented the woman's beautiful brown 

eyes and long teal colored hair.

  


Next Morning...

  


*ring*ring*ring...*ring*ring*ring...*ring*ring*ring...*ring*ring*ring

  


"Hello." the young princess answered the phone.

"Yes, is this Princess Small Lady Serenity?" a familiar voice asked.

"It is, Eaqua?" Small Lady asked.

"Hi!" Eaqua's voice turned more excited now.

"Eaqua when will you be joining us? We'll be going soon to breakfast."

"Actually I'm at the palace gates now. I just wanted to ask if you 

told the guardsthat I'm coming or not."

"I did everything, it's all set up for you."

"Great. I will be right there." Eaqua chimed.

"Wonderful, bye."

"Bye." 

The princess hung up the phone and turned to face her mother. The 

queen was sitting in front of her mirror doing her hair. "She's coming 

Momma." Rini's eyes were full of intent.

"Good, honey can you hand me a few more booby pins, please?" 

Serenity never let her eyes wander from her hair, she tried to tie the bun to

the top of her head. Rini walked to the bathroom, for a few moments she was 

no where to be seen but then returned to her mother's side with about 10 

bobby pins. Small Lady walked up behind the mighty queen and assisted her. 

"You've gotten good honey." Serenity commented to how her daughter was going 

so well with her hair.

"I learned from the best," the young princess of earth smiled at her 

mother, both knowing she meant her very own mother.

  


A few minutes later....

  


"There all done." Small Lady moved to her mother's side. In the 

mirror Queen Serenity was making the last touches and then turned to look at 

her beautiful daughter.

"Thanks honey." a nice smile on Serenity's face.

"I'm going to go to my room, okay?"

"Sure darling."

The young princess walked gracefully away towards the doors of her 

mother's chambers. After a few moments she reached her room and turned the 

handle, she slightly pushed on the door opening it, walking through the door 

she anticipated the arrival of her friend, Eaqua.

  


* knock * knock *

  


"Yes who is it? You may enter." Small Lady answered the knocking on 

her chamber door.

Sailor Wisdom entered, "Hello highness."

"Athene!!!" Small Lady almost screamed, she ran to Sailor Wisdom and 

threw her arms around her guardian, giving her a hearty hug.

"WOW!!!" Wisdom was taken aback from the force of the young princess 

had. "Geez Rini, I saw you yesterday."

"I know but I missed you!!!" Rini held on to her favorite scout.

"I came to talk to you. I heard you had invited a young ambassador's 

daughter to breakfast with us."

"Yup. She is an ambassador of Aquaria. Her name is Eaqua."

"I think it is very nice that you have found a friend around your 

age." Sailor Wisdom smiled at her little friend's daughter. She loved this 

child as if she was her own. But something deep inside her told her that 

something bad was coming, something so terrible no one could possible 

comprehend.

"Athene?" Wisdom was brought out of her thoughts from the calling of 

her name. "Athene... Athene..." Small Lady repeatedly called to her friend 

who seemed to be in a trance of some kind.

"Ummm.. Yes!" Wisdom said not knowing how many time Rini had called 

her.

"Are you okay?" Rini's eyes were worried.

"of course little princess." Sailor Wisdom smiled, bringing a smile 

to the young royal girl's lovely face as well.

  


* knock * knock *

  


A soldier in blue entered, "Sorry, your highness, Sailor Wisdom, but 

a young lady says that you are expecting her." Sailor Mercury stated.

"Ah.. yes, is her name Eaqua? Spelled E - A - Q - U - A? Asked Rini 

already knowing the answer, but asked anyway.

"Yes your highness it is." Mercury checked the spelling of the 

girl's name on the piece of paper to be sure it matched. Sailor Wisdom 

noticed it a Palace Gate Pass, a person needed one to enter the palace 

without being attacked by the Sailor Scouts.

"Let her in and show her to Destiny's Table, she will dinning with 

us this morning."

"It is done." Sailor Mercury bowed, turned, and left, leaving Sailor 

Wisdom and Small Lady alone together again.

"Well your friend has arrived, you must be very excited?" questioned 

Wisdom.

"I sure am."

"But why did you send her to the table and not here? Don't you want 

to talk to her before you take her to meet all your friends and family?"

"I thought it would be nice if she saw us all together."

"But entering a palace can sometimes be scary, even if you've been in 

one before. And if that doesn't frighten her, then being brought in front of 

the king, queen and royal guardians sure will." Sailor Wisdom remembering 

when she was first brought to her friend for the first time of earth.

"Athene, I'm sure she'll be able to handle it." Rini said 

confidently.

"Well we should probably get going." Small Lady smiled and together

they left for breakfast.

  


Destiny's Table...

  


"Here you are." Sailor Mercury stated opening the door. Eaqua 

entered, she could see many people. 13 dressed in similar uniforms as the 

soldier that brought her, she included the blue scout in her count. 5 in 

Royal Army uniforms, 3 cats, 2 weird looking creatures with long hair. One 

had long blue hair with two streaks of pink and wore a blue outfit that was 

skintight. The other had long pink hair with two streaks of blue and a 

skintight outfit in pink. A man with a white uniform of some kind, 4 

civilians, the king, queen, and 2 princesses, one was Princess Small Lady 

Serenity, Eaqua did not know the other. In all there were 32 people. It

was a very large room. In front of Eaqua all the way on the back wall she 

could see the tables made for the royal family and their 3 advisors. To her 

right an enormous window spanned almost the whole length of the wall, and to 

her left double doors which led to a balcony.

Sailor Mercury moved past Eaqua and joined a conversation with one of 

the groups in the room. In the center of the room was a table in the shape 

of a crescent moon almost the same size as the room itself. In the center of 

the crescent table was a smaller circular table. On the way to this 

magnanimous dinning hall, the soldier in blue said the royal family named 

this table 'Destiny's Table'. The soldier also said that the queen had it 

constructed to look like the center of her star locket.

  


As Eaqua gazed at all the people she could place some of them. 

Directly in front of her Sailors Mercury, Venus, Saturn, and Jupiter to the 

right of them in the lower right corner of the massive room Princess Small 

Lady, Sailor Wisdom, a small gray cat and a man in white who Eaqua hadn't met 

were laughing. In the center of the magnanimous window a civilian, with 

dusty hair talked with 2 royal guards. In the upper right corner the last 3 

civilians stood together. Next to this group to the left the 2 weird looking 

creatures stood together. The one with mainly blue hair held the hand of the 

one who had mainly pink. In the lower left corner the 3 Stars and the 

princess stood. The 3 Lights were known throughout crystal Tokyo but Eaqua

didn't know they knew the royal family. To the left of Sailor Mercury's 

group 2 sailor talked, Eaqua recognized them as Sailors Neptune and Uranus. 

Eaqua could just see the King and Queen out on the balcony and 5 more 

conversing people stood in the upper left corner. They were Sailors Pluto, 

Mars and Cosmos along with the 2 bigger cats. The last 3 men were directly 

in front of Eaqua but were in the back of the room between the small round 

table and the royal family's tables.

(* again if you want a visual of this room, email me at NeoAngel4515@cs.com)

  


It was 15 long minutes until Rini noticed Eaqua. "Oh, she's here. 

Why didn't Mercury tell me? Excuse me." Rini excused herself from her 

friends to get Eaqua. "Eaqua I'm sorry Sailor Mercury didn't tell me you 

were here, forgive me?'

"It's okay it gave me time to check out all the people. Who are all 

of them?" Eaqua asked.

"Well, who don't you recognize?"

"Those people there." she pointed to the lower left corner were the 

3 stars and a princess stood.

"Ok, they are The 3 Lights and Princess Kakyuu."

"How about the 2 cats?"

"That's Luna and Artemis, my mom's advisors." 

"But they're cats!?!?!"

"Yes, well they can talk. Don't worry they will explain later."

"Ok then the 3 men between the round table and royal tables."

"That's Keyes, Lockhart and Swift. They are General Venus' guests."

"Those 2 funny creatures to the right of them?'

"That's Ann and Alan, my mom met them along time ago. I'm not too 

sure about them personally or why they're here, but they're my mom's friends."

"And the 3 civilians to the right of them, next to the window?"

"More of my mom's friends and family. The girl with red hair is 

Molly and the guy with really big goofy glasses is Melvin. And the guy with 

brown hair is my Uncle Sam."

"The civilian and 2 royal guards below them. In the center of the 

window?"

"That's Andrew, with the dusty hair, and the other 2 are Hayes and 

Banes."

"Just 2 more, the man you were with and the cat with him?"

"Oh." Rini blushed slightly ad said, "that's Helios my boyfriend 

and Diana, Luna and Artemis' daughter." The girls laughed. "Come you most 

meet him, Diana and Sailor Wisdom. Sailor Wisdom is my protector, she goes 

everywhere with me. My mom told her to never let me out of her sight. It 

doesn't bother me though because Wisdom is my best friend."

"That's so cool. She sounds wonderful."

"She is." The two girls walked to Helios, Diana and Sailor Wisdom. 

"Helios, Athene, Diana, this is Eaqua."

"Hell..." Helios was cut off by the voice of the mighty queen.

"Everyone, it is time to eat!" the people began to file to their 

respectful places around the tables.

The King and Queen sat at their thrones. Luna, Diana and Artemis did 

the same. As for the scouts they sat around the crescent moon table 

(starting from the left side to the right side), Princess Kakyuu, Sailors 

Starmaker, Starhealer, Starfighter, Wisdom, Pluto, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, 

Cosmos, Uranus, Neptune, Mars and Saturn. Then the 5 royal guards, Hayes, 

Banes, Keyes, Lockhart and Swift. Around the round table (from who sat in 

front of Kakyuu around and back to that person), sat the civilians Molly, 

Melvin, Andrew, Sammy then Helios followed by Ann and Alanand lastly the two 

new friends, Princess Small Lady Serenity and Eaqua sat next to Molly.

Their meals were brought out and they ate in peace. The large was 

filled with various conversations. Kakyuu was talking with Starmaker and 

healer. While Starfighter fought with Wisdom. Pluto and mercury were

discussing something very scientific. Jupiter, Venus and Cosmos were talking 

about this and that. While Uranus and Neptune just stared into each other's

eyes. Mars was fighting with the 5 royal guard leaving poor Saturn in the 

middle. Molly and Melvin were talking with Eaqua. Andrew, Sammy, and Helios 

were chatting with Ann and Alan. Princess Rini had gotten up to talk with 

her wise and caring family along with the 3 cats, Luna, Diana and Artemis. 

  


Once breakfast was done the groups separated but only after they all

said good bye to Ann and Alan for coming. They never got around to coming to 

Earth anymore. Rini said good bye to Helios with a kiss. General Venus and 

her 5 Royal Guards went back to work. The 2 Stars and Princess Kakyuu left to 

go home. The outers went on patrol with the inners leaving the royal family, 

Eaqua, Molly, Melvin, Andrew and Sammy. The king and Andrew excused 

themselves so they could go go some catching up. "Rini, honey, my friends 

and I are going to go talk so you and Eaqua can do the same, okay?"

"Ok, see you later Mom." The mighty Queen smiled and the 4 friends 

and family left the princess with the ambassador's daughter.

The months passed and Eaqua became on of the regulars at the palace. Eaqua 

often just stayed there for weeks in one of the guest rooms. All the 

servants in the palace knew her and so did the Royal Guard. The Princess 

and Eaqua became best friends, they did almost everything together.

Eaqua had been friends with the princess for 9 months now and had 

been working on a plan. Inside Eaqua's guest room, she is checking upon her 

plan in private. "Things are going very well. I have the little princess 

around my pinky, now I have to get to the queen. Once I've gotten rid of 

Queen Serenity, I can take over the throne with no problems. My little 

friend would never believe I little innocent Eaqua would ever harm her 

precious mother." An evil laugh spilled out of Eaqua's mouth into the 

empty chamber.

3 months later. Eaqua has been friends with Rini for 1 whole year 

now. Queen Serenity is in the Royal Rose Garden when Eaqua walks up behind 

her.

"Oh excuse me your majesty. I didn't realize you were here, would 

you like me to leave?" Eaqua said with as much kindness as she could 

muster up.

"No Eaqua don't be silly." Serenity motioned for Eaqua to come to 

her," here have a seat." Eaqua walked up and sat next to the mighty Queen 

of Earth. "How have you been Eaqua?"

"Very nice thank you. And yourself?"

"I'm afraid I am troubled this morning, Eaqua." the Queen's 

beautiful blue eyes saddened.

"May I ask why majesty?"

"Nothing a nice girl like you needs to worry herself about." Serenity 

tried to put a smile on her face but was only partly successful.

"Very well. Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts." Eaqua got up 

and walked away. She ducked behind a bush directly behind the Queen. "Now 

is my chance, no one is around." she thought to herself. Her eyes narrowed 

and out of her dress she pulled out a long jeweled dagger. The dagger itself

was very beautiful but it was being used for evil purpose. Eaqua lunged at 

the Queen, Serenity turned but was not fast enough to dodge. The dagger's 

blade sank deep into the Queen's stomach. Serenity screamed her pain to 

anyone who could hear. Serenity lay on the cold cement, unable to move. 

Eaqua walked up, Serenity's eyes grew wide when she saw her murderer. "Allow 

me to take away your troubles." an evil smirk came to Eaqua's seemingly 

gentle face. "Oh and long live the queen." Serenity knew her end had come. 

Eaqua pulled the dagger out and Serenity screamed again, Eaqua plunged it in 

again. But Serenity's screams hadn't gone unnoticed. 

  


A soldier of white heard and began to run in the direction they came. 

  


To be continued...

Will the scouts be there in time to save the Queen?

Find out in the next part of An Ambassador's Betrayal.

  


  


  


  


An Ambassador's Betrayal

- segment 2

  


by: Trio

kuraiko@hotmail.com

  


While running down the long halls the white soldier met two others, 

one in blue and the other in green. "Did you hear the screams?" asked the 

white one.

"Ya, It sounded like they came from the gardens, we were going to go 

there once we got Mars." answered the green one.

"I think we should go now!" exclaimed the white one. The soldiers 

all agreed and headed to the gardens. But a small princess had already 

reached the gardens and was looking for the one who made the sounds. She 

rounded a corner and saw a sight that made her want to die. She ran to her 

fallen mother. Eaqua had left already, she left in hope that the Queen would 

die before anyone found her. The once mighty queen had multiple stab wounds, 

from the looks of it anywhere from 10 to 15 different stab marks.

"MOTHER!!!" Rini yelled as she ran to her mother's aid.

"Rini? * cough * cough * Rini?"

"Mother, what happened?"

"Rini..."

"I'm here." 

Serenity opened her hand and reached inside her gown pulling out a 

golden locket in the shape of a star. "Rini here, hold on to this for me. 

It will help you to always remember me." she placed the star locket in 

Rini's shaking hand. Rini was crying. She couldn't believe her mother was 

giving her, her most prized possession. Her father gave her mother that 

locket as a symbol of their love. "Rini * cough * cough * one more *cough *

thing..." Serenity touched her moon insignia, it glowed and the Imperial 

Silver Crystal appeared. "Imperial Silver Crystal as you feel *cough * 

cough * I am perishing * cough * cough * so I pass you to my daughter * cough 

* cough * please give her the power to conquer all evils." Serenity looked 

to her daughter, the once beautiful youth looked horrid. Her eyes red and 

puffy and she was shaking everywhere. "Rini hon*cough* cough *ey. Take this 

too. Keep it * cough * cough * cough * safe for me. Say you will."

Rini nodded, "I will." Rini touched her moon insignia and the

imperial silver crystal went into it.

"Good now Rini.... my time is short."

"No you're not going to die okay, please just hold on please."

"Rini please listen. I love you and your father. I will be in your 

heart always." with these dying words the Queen's eyes closed and her body 

went limp. Her soul left her body, it now could rest.

"Momma.... Momma.... MOMMA!! NOOO!!!" behind the crying princess 3 

soldiers made the scene. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they 

saw their queen red and in shreds.

The white soldier didn't need to ask, for she felt her best friend's 

soul leave. She left the other two and walked to her best friend's daughter. 

"Rini, come now." "Oh, Serene, sleep well my friend, you didn't deserve to 

have your life end in this way. You are a warrior, you deserve to die in 

honor, not by the hands of a murderer." were the white soldier's thoughts 

as she helped the princess leave her mother's body.

The blue soldier sent out the message, "Guys it's Mercury. I have 

bad news come to the rose gardens. The queen is dead."

In a matter of moments all of the Sailor Scouts were there and so was 

the king. He rushed to his beloved, lifted her and cradled her limp body in 

his arms. "Oh Serena, I promise I will find your murderer and I will destroy 

him." in his thoughts "Serena I love you, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to 

keep you safe."

  


At the Funeral... 

  


The funeral was held a week later. It was broadcast world wide. In history 

it was known as the 'The Day the World Wept'. The King made it a world wide 

holiday, in which all had to pay their respects to the greatest queen and 

woman known to the human race.

"We are gathered here today to honor a truly wonderful woman..."

"Serena marry me?" "Oh Darien, of course." [Darien]

  


"...who has served to protect the world from all the evils known to 

man..."

"I bet you're glad we're back to save your butt, huh Sailor Moon?" "Sure 

am." [Scouts]

  


"...a woman who's greatness wasn't measured by how much courage she 

had but by the size of her heart."

"You'd do that for me?" "In a moon minute..." [Rini]

  


"We will all remember the impacts she has had on all our lives...."

"But you are! You are the same girl I grew up with. The same girl I met my 

love with the same girl I'd get into trouble with. Serene you're the same 

girl I cried with, the same one who would tell me how happy you were with 

Prince Darien. Please Serene. Please just say you are that girl." "I 

remember." [Athene]

  


"...whether it be big or small."

"Now no goofy jokes." "Ok." "How are you Molly?" "You want to go outside 

today?" [Molly and Melvin]

  


"She could make anyone happy and feel like singing."

"I've really enjoyed spending time with you." "You have?" "Ya." "Every 

time someone is nice to me I keep seeing the Doom Tree growing strong 

again. I feel so calm." [Ann and Alan]

  


"We will all greatly miss you Neo Queen Serenity. You are the light 

in everyone's hearts."

"Please Sailor Moon don't let the Universe win. Everyone is counting on 

you." "I hear you Luna and I'm not afraid anymore." [Luna and Artemis]

  


"So lets join hands and give this wonderful person a few moments of 

silence..."

"She saved Earth." [Luna]

"I love you." [Darien]

"I do appreciate getting my friends back even a brat like Rei."[Rei]

"Sure pork down my whole lunch." [Lita]

"Wow Ami's a Sailor Scout too." [Ami]

"I like who are, sure you maybe a bit flaky but you

make everyone around you feel special." [Mina]

"And I'm her guardian, Artemis. We are united at last." [Artemis]

  


"Hey Serena I'll help you with this assignment is you want?"

"Let us help Serena or I'll never speak to you again."

"Let us help, there are still too many guys we have to meet."

"Let us help, we haven't known each other long enough for it to end yet."

"I do need all of you, please help me."

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Cosmic Moon Power.. Unite!" [All #1]

  


"Darien it's all my fault." 

"What do you mean?" 

"The crystal." 

"Rini." 

"Darien I promise I won't lose it this time." 

"But Rini.. you're right." 

"We need to hit him with everything we've got." 

"Right we'll hit him with everything we've got." 

"For the sake of out beloved planet." 

"And all of the billions of people there." 

"And our future generations." 

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" 

"MARS STAR POWER!" 

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" 

"VENUS STAR POWER!" 

"COSMIC MOON POWER!" 

"Silver crystal give me the strength to help my friends.

I need strength to fight." [All #2]

  


"Darien she may have your mind but your heart belongs to me. 

You remember don't you?" 

"You are the enemy." 

"No I'm not, look Darien it's our locket. Remember it is our locket, the 

symbol of everything we shared, all those happy times on the Moon. Don't 

let her take all of that away from us, please Darien."

"I remember."

"Oh all you have to do is touch it." [Darien]

  


Memories of old times flooded through the friends and family of the 

departed queen. The funeral was beautiful but the mood was dark. It would

be along time before any of them would smile.

"..We now lay to rest the greatest woman ever known. Sleep well and 

rest in peace. We will all miss you. And even though you are gone your 

legacy and memory will live on forever."

  


3 weeks later....

  


Rini is in her room when someone knocks on her chamber doors. "Who 

is it?" asked the depressed princess.

"It's me."

"Athene?"

"No, Eaqua."

"Oh, come in."

Eaqua opens the door. "Do you want to talk Rini?"

"It's my fault."

"What is?"

"My Mom's death. I should have been there."

"Rini it wasn't your fault."

"Then who's?"

"Who ever had the pleasure of murdering her."

"But no one knows or saw who did it."

"I did." Eaqua answered.

"You did!!! Who was it??"

"I don't think I should tell you. You won't like it."

"I don't care.. I want to know."

  


Eaqua walked up to the Princess. Put her arms around her in a hug fashion 

and whispered in her ear. "I did!" She tried to stab Small Lady with the 

same dagger that was used to kill the queen but Rini saw it and dodged the 

best she could. But she was still cut on her side despite her valiant efforts.

"You?" Rini's eyes were now filled with sadness as well as rage. "I 

will have my revenge and my mother will be set free." She held up her 

locket and shouted. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" In a furry of ribbons the 

princess was changed into a soldier like her mother before her.

Out in the sleeping city a warrior sat trying to enjoy her evening, 

but she felt danger of some kind and decided to go home. In Rini's mind she 

screamed, "Athene HeLp Me! PleaSE!" The warrior heard and ran to the palace. 

Once alone, running down the streets of Crystal Tokyo she called to the 

powers of slumber and to her friend the Keeper ( Athene didn't get her power 

like the others.. to find out what this means read my trilogy: The coming of 

Sailor Wisdom).

"Wisdom Moon Power!" In a burst of pure white light the normal woman 

became Sailor Wisdom.

  


Back in the Palace

  


"So little princess, where is your body guard?"

"She's coming and when she gets here, you'll wish you never came to 

Earth."

"Ouch... such harsh words. What would your mother think? Oh wait 

she can't. Ha ha ha."

"SHUT UP!!!" Sailor Chibimoon lunged at her murderous x- friend.

"Touchy, touchy." was all Eaqua said as she sliced the 

soldier/princess again. Crimson blood seeped through the protective sailor 

outfit staining it and dribbling to the floor. 

"You are going to pay for that Eaqua."

"Will I?" she said, the sarcasm in her words were so thick you could 

cut it.

"Yes!"

"Well I think it is time for you to die. Say hello to your mother."

"NOOO!! Crystal help me!" Sailor Chibimoon's moon insignia flashed 

and in a matter of seconds the sailor was changed into a gown identical to 

the late Neo Queen Serenity's.

"Use the power of the crystal Rini." a soft heavenly voice said 

inside of Rini's mind and heart.

"Momma?"

"Yes, honey."

"Oh Momma."

"I told you honey I will always be in your heart. But now you need 

to defeat this creature on behalf of the Moon."

"No, on behalf of the great Queen Serenity and my mother." Rini's 

eyes teared up a little but was gone once Rini raised the crystal to attack. 

"Cosmic Moon Power.. help me defeat this monster." The crystal's power 

radiated out into the room and all Eaqua could do was scream.

Sailor Wisdom and the Sailor Scouts entered just in time to see Eaqua 

die, the King was with them. "Rini you did it." Sailor Wisdom said.

"Dusted her... just like your mother." Artemis said.

Suddenly a flash of light temporarily blinded everyone and a figure 

stood in front of them. Everyone's eyes widened as they gazed upon the 

figure. "Come on you guys, you act like you've seen a ghost." It was Serena.

"Momma?"

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you."

"Serena you're alive?"

"No Darien. I wish I was but I'm not." Everyone's eyes again lost 

hope. "Oh come now don't cry for me."

"We can't help it."

"You are our best friend."

"Oh Lita, Rei. I will miss you all."

"Momma... how did you get here?"

"Good question honey. You set me free. I was trapped in death, 

here on Earth."

"Trapped how?"

"Well, ummm... You see I am a Serenity so when I die my soul will 

rest on the Moon. Not here on Earth. Do you understand?" They all nodded 

their heads. "Well it is time to say good bye." Serena's spirit floated to 

the line of soldiers. Starting with Sailor Mercury. "Mercury, Ami, what 

can I say. I love you and I will miss you very much. Teach Rini to be 

smart like you, ok?"

"I will. Bye Serena."

"Bye." Next was Mars. "Rei, if there was an award for friends who 

fought the most I think we have won."

"Ya we would've."

"Rei teach Rini to be strong, you are great at that. I used to hate 

that about you, now I admire it and hope you will share that strength my 

daughter." 

"No, I will teach her to be strong like you." 

Serenity gave a slight smile to her friend's kind comment. "Jupiter, 

oh Lita I will truly miss your cooking."

"I'll miss you eating it. Who's going to pork out on my cookies and 

stuff now?"

"Oh Lita I'm sure someone will."

"It won't be the same."

"Mina."

"Hey girlfriend."

"* sigh * Mina the notorious Sailor V. Well Mina. What to say to 

someone who is genuinely a ray of light and love?"

"How bout I'll see ya later?"

"Please Mina teach Rini to be kind and loving like you are."

"She doesn't need me to teach her that, you already did."

The last soldier was Sailor Wisdom. "Athene, my best friend from 

the days on the Moon. We just get brought back together and once again death 

separates us."

"Serene no matter what happens you will always be my best friend."

"Watch after Rini for me. Keep her safe and be the mother I can't be."

"Protect her I will. But I in no way will I try to be her mother."

"Okay."

"I'll miss you Serene."

"I will miss you too." Serena turned to her love, her husband, and 

the father of her only child. "Darien my love." 

"Serena please don't go!"

"I can't help it, I'm sorry."

"We can find a way to keep you here."

"No Darien, I don't want to be here. My place is with my mother on 

the Moon." Darien agreed and tried to hug and kiss her but she was 

transparent and his arms went through her. She stepped away and floated to 

her daughter. "Rini, be a good girl."

"I will."

She then turned to them all. "Good bye, I will love you always." 

Serena's figure disappeared leaving the people who loved her the most alone 

and without her presence. And in that instance none of them remembered a 

time when they were with their friend, all they thought of was.... her smile. 

And the way that, that smile could light up the world.

  


"Good Bye Serena."

  


  


The End

  


Visit me at Stupidity: Should Be Painful

http://destined.to/koujo

  


  


Finished ©2000

  


  


Memory Cite List

  


Darien I wrote

Scouts 'So You Want To Be In Pictures'

Rini 'Final Battle'

Athene I wrote

Molly and Melvin 'The Power of Friendship'

Ann and Alan 'Detention Doldrums'

Luna and Artemis 'Day of Destiny'

Luna 'Day of Destiny'

Darien a lot of episodes

Rei 'Cherry Blossom Time'

Lita 'Follow the Leader' 

Ami 'Computer School Blues'

Mina 'No Thanks Nurse Venus'

Artemis 'Sailor V Makes the Scene'

All#1 'Day of Destiny'

All#2 'Final Battle'

Darien 'Day of Destiny'


End file.
